


From Then Unto Now

by Haida_X_Retsuko_087B



Category: No Fandom
Genre: <3, Ball Fondling, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Drunken Kissing, Drunken sex, Drunkenness, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lots of Sex, Lots of romance, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Multiple chapters, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prepare For Melting Hearts, Romance, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos, Spanking, Teasing, This Story Will Be Constantly Edited, Vaginal Sex, Very Adorable Situations, lots of fluff, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haida_X_Retsuko_087B/pseuds/Haida_X_Retsuko_087B
Summary: This is a story based off of a specific set of characters that were created by myself and my dearest love, Mia. Now, Mia is also a character in this story, though the character itself was also created by Mia. The other main character Aaron was created by myself and there will be a link in this description that is relation towards my character. There are obviously other characters in this story besides the two mentioned before, but the main idea of the story describes two characters who have been side by side with each other since birth. They were born on the same day at the same time on the same year, but with different parents. At birth, Aaron's mother tragically passed. His father did not like that and began to abuse him and shun him for things he didn't like. Mia's mother Lizette managed to take care of Aaron for a while. Forwarding towards years after adulthood, on their twenty-first birthday, Aaron was planning on inviting Mia over for a night of drinking and was declined politely after she stated she was getting married. Aaron got into a car accident and didn't talk to Mia for two years until she shot him a message stating she needed his company for a bit. The rest is up to you to read on your own time.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron's Character: https://docs.google.com/document/d/17oEe8fd1pYVI2m5VEk-j8Q1VvIMlcN9nUWZA4ZqR11o/edit?usp=sharing

**It had been at least two and a half years since Aaron had last seen her ... 'Her?' You may ask ... 'Her' is referring to his long-time friend that he had known nearly his entire life. The woman he'd grown up with. The one he'd gone through hardship with. The one who he'd come to love since the days he was in middle school. It'd be two and a half years now since he saw her, but let's give a bit of a back story on what happened to cause such a thing ...**

_For a moment, he stared at his phone as he sat down on the bar stool. They'd both just turned twenty-one today and he was hoping she'd accompany him at the bar. After a few moments of staring, he picked up the phone and looked through the contact list to find Mia. After a few pauses to stare at each contact to make sure he hadn't missed his point, he found her's. Holding his breath for a moment, he pressed the 'Dial' button and held the phone close to his ear, listening to the tone of the phone continuing its dial towards the receiving end. Just after he thought she'd picked up, he was let down after hearing the voicemail system activate. "Hello! You've reached the number registered to Mia! I'm not able to pick up the phone right now! Please leave a voicemail so I'm able to call you back. Y'know ... The message you'd leave after the tone ... ? You know what I'm talking about. Anyway! Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone! Call you back soon!" After hearing the automatic voicemail system tone beep, he sighed and spoke calmly into the phone. "Hey, Mia! I know you aren't able to call at the moment, but I just wanted to let you know if you'd like to meet me at the bar for a moment of your time? Kind of a surprise, I guess? I dunno. If you can't call me back, then just text me and let me know! Thanks!" He said with a soft smile proceeding afterward, ending the call and putting his phone down with a soft groan. He didn't know why she hadn't picked up the phone, but he knew there was something going on. After about a drink or two, he heard a buzz of his phone and looked at it to see four text messages. All of them were from Mia. 'Hey, Arry! I wanted to apologize for not picking up the phone! I'm not able to call you at the moment because I've got a surprise that I don't know if you'd approve of ... I did listen to your voicemail at least!'_

_'Though the reason I'm not able to pick up the phone is because I uh ... I'm crying a bit ... Not that I'm angry or sad, but I'm actually quite happy! My boyfriend actually proposed to me and we're getting married in a few days! It's so exciting!'_

_'I really do wish I could join you and have fun with drinking on our twenty-first birthday and all, but I had a hard time choosing between saying yes to you or saying yes to Daniel. It was such a tough decision and I don't really understand why, but I do want to apologize for not sticking with you for this special day ...'_

_'I just didn't expect Danny to propose to me ... I'm sorry! Just don't get too drunk, alright? I don't want you getting hurt at all ... Please do that for me while I'm away for a bit! I promise I'll be back for you in a little while! Goodbye for now Arry!'_

_After reading each message, he sighed before he ordered a glass of scotch with ice. 'Scotch on the rocks' as some people call it. Most people didn't really come up to look at him or randomly pick a fight with Aaron because of the way his figure looked. He was fitted with a taller stature than most people given his height of six-foot-three. His hair was just a tad longer than most males and he usually had it styled to look a bit more formal as well. He was quite a muscular type of guy with a bulky set of arms and legs. Underneath the shirt was a toned chest and muscular abdomen with a six-pack of abs. He'd usually not gotten a lot of comments from many people except for females, but he usually just shoved them away from the crowd he'd particularly be in. His attire was nothing out of the ordinary and it was quite common in most people. His usual attire consisted of a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, dark-colored sneakers, and a leather jacket. His facial features included a pair of ear piercings, heterochromia related eye color that consisted of a chocolate brown iris on his left and a light blue iris on his right. Overall, he just looked like the kind of guy you don't want to mess with if they were drunk or angry in general. After downing a few sips of the whiskey, he was feeling fine to begin with, but it soon turned into a spiral descent into madness with more and more drinks being drunk. He couldn't say he was angry at Mia for declining his offer because he wasn't angry at all. If anything, he was just a bit disappointed. He'd spent at least an hour in the bar already and drank quite a few shots here and there. Maybe a few cups of whiskey as well, but there was one thing stopping him from going deeper into his depressive state of disappointment ... The fact that he knew Mia was still going to be there for him even if she was getting married. About two hours had passed before he was drunk. After paying for the drinks, he stumbled out of the bar, noticing how dark it had gotten. Had he been there all afternoon? He walked towards his car and fumbled with his keys to unlock the vehicle. After stepping in, his head was a mess of thoughts and he was extremely dizzy. He didn't like the way he was acting at the moment and he knew that drunken driving was a hell of a bad idea, but he had nobody to stop him or even have anyone to help him call a cab to take him home. After starting the car, he began to drive and he had already swerved into the wrong lane for a moment. Eventually, he began to speed up, not caring at this point if he got in trouble or not. He was too drunk to even think about the people walking on the street in front of him and he didn't really have time to slow down. One moment, he was awake and then the next moment, he was out cold. Even for a second, he saw himself upside down in his car and a few people in the grass. Glass shards all over the place, airbags being deployed and sirens wailing in the distance. For a moment, they grew louder, but then they grew quiet and he heard nothing else until he felt a bit of a vigorous shaking wake him slowly._

_He didn't know if he was dead, but he could still feel pain. He couldn't breathe. His chest hurt quite a bit and he didn't really know what was going on. He groaned in pain at both his body and his head. Each part of him was in pain and he hated every second of it. Then, it was darkness yet again. A few days had gone by since he had woken up yet again. He was still in pain, but he sat up only to be sat back down by a nurse. 'Sir, it's been a few days since you've moved, so you might as well try laying down for now and regain your senses before you start moving. You've broken a bit of bones from the wreck ... Just stay calm and lie back down. We're here to assist you as best we can.' The nurse said softly. 'Wh-Why am I in the ER?' Aaron asked sternly. 'You got into a car wreck. Three other people were badly injured ... One was killed. You and the other three are very lucky to be alive. You were one of the four to be in critical condition. The police have a few questions for you before you get to leave the hospital. We plan on taking care of you for the next few days as well just to allow you to be able to function a bit more easily.' The nurse said calmly before walking out of the room and allowing the officers to walk in. 'Aaron Dawson?' One of the officers repeated his name before adjusting the bed to allow for better comfort while still being able to talk to them. 'We have reason to believe you were the cause of the accident a few days ago. What were you doing that night?' The officer asked calmly, pulling out a notepad to write down information. 'I think ... I think I was drinking a lot of alcohol before I got into my car ... I wasn't planning on drunken driving, but I didn't really want to have to ask someone to call me a cab when I was drunk ... Though it didn't seem there was a cab around the area either ... I didn't really want to get into the wreck and I do know that it's my fault for not going through with asking someone and hurting those people along with myself as well. I just didn't expect to have actually killed someone either ... I'm expecting some sort of court session as well as probation ... I went to law school for about a year before I dropped out and studied on my own time some different subjects ...' Aaron said as truthfully as possible, knowing there were consequences to be set. A few months had passed since the hospital incident and he was already facing charges and a bit of probation as well. He was lucky to have jail time slide by him and he was perfectly fine with that. Granted, he had spent at least two or three more weeks in the hospital, hoping that someone would come and visit him. He was disappointed again when he didn't see his cousin visit, though much more so when Mia didn't either. After about a year, his probation had lifted from his shoulders, but there was one thing missing ... Mia ... There was no sign of her anywhere and she hadn't contacted him either, so he didn't contact her because he didn't know if she didn't want him to contact her or not just in case she was busy with her husband. On the other perspective, Mia had been happy as could be for the first month or so, but was extremely worried when she was given a call from her mother. Daniel had already been possessive and didn't want Mia to be contacting anyone other than him. She didn't really like that about him, but she kept the relationship going. She still loved him even for his bad habits and everything else. After hearing from her mother that Aaron had been in a car wreck and injured a bit badly, she was devastated. Had he gotten in a wreck on purpose? Had he gotten drunk to forget he even asked her to come with him? Had she been the cause of him getting into the accident? She had so many fingers pointing to herself because of her own thoughts. She managed to escape the house for a bit to visit her mother and get more info on what happened. Daniel didn't like that ... He hadn't even known she had left until he came home from work._

_'¡Mamá! ¡¿Aaron está bien?! ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?' She had asked her mother in Spanish as soon as she got into the door of her old home. She had missed the place, but there was no time to reminisce. She was more worried about Aaron and her mother than the house. 'Ay mija ... No he recibido ningún contacto de él, no. ¿Y tú?' Her mother responded, a look of worry on her face. 'No, Mom... I haven't... I'm worried sick!' She spoke in English, thankful that her mother understood her better than she used to. For a while, they sat down on the kitchen table talking about Aaron and wondering if he was doing alright. Then they began talking about Daniel before he burst through the door. There wasn't much to say about Daniel except the fact that he couldn't understand a single thing that they said in Spanish and he'd always get angry and force them into speaking English. Mia's mother would always get a bit frustrated with Daniel as she never liked the way he was and he had always seemed a bit suspicious and Lizette did not approve of the way he was treating her either. He had always acted so nice around her when they were dating, but ever since they got married, Daniel seemed to become a bit more agressive than usual and forced Mia to do things He'd been shoving her around for things she didn't want to do, he'd forced her to have have sex with him. He'd told her to do chores that he didn't want to do and if she didn't comply, he'd abuse her. He even managed to abuse her to the point she had to leave the house for a bit . Lizette would always get into small arguments with her daughter about the ways he was telling her to do things and other problems she had been facing. Mia didn't really want to believe her mother, but she knew she was right. About another year had passed before Mia had the last straw. The last straw being that she had caught Daniel having an affair with a coworker of his. She immediately filed a divorce and decided to stay with him at her own home for a while longer before he had to leave. She won the divorce and was happy to have gotten enough money to suffice for herself and her home. A few days had gone by before she kicked Daniel out of her home. 'I don't want to see you again and you better make this clear into your head ... Don't talk to me ... Ever again ... Don't call me either because we're fucking done, do you hear me?' She said sternly with a glare before Daniel grabbed his things and walked out of the house. He was lucky to have had his belongings in a small box. He didn't even think to complain either because he knew that she didn't want to hear the end of it. It was actually the first time he let her decide what to do with their relationship and he really didn't know if he liked it or not._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is a go! (It's also been edited to the point where Chapter 2 also merged with it. Chapter 3 will hopefully be the same amount as both merged. It just depends on what I write...

After the years had passed, Mia was now sitting on her couch with her phone in hand, texting Aaron for the first time in quite some time. It'd been so long since she'd seen or even heard him. She really did miss him and she didn't know if he was angry at her for her absence or not, but if he was, she'd do her best to help him out. 'Hey, Arry... Been a while hasn't it, bud...?' Moments later, Aaron had looked over at his phone, wondering who could be messaging him at this moment and was shocked to see that it was Mia. His eyes widened for a moment before he read the message. He was nearly about to cry because he thought something had happened to her before he could get the chance and the courage to message her. Hesitantly and slowly, he began to message her back. As soon as Mia saw he was typing, she held a hand over her heart in relief.

'It has been a while...How's everything been going with Danny...?' He asked unbeknownst to what had happened recently. Each time he thought of her and Daniel being together, his heart nearly tore itself apart in depression and need. He loved her, but he didn't want to tell her...Even if it meant he was going to tell her if he had gone over to her in a few moments, then he wouldn't care. He just didn't want to ruin their friendship over the fact of his love for her. 'Not good...We got divorced recently after I caught him having an affair with his coworker...Long story...Though could you come over here...? I've got some things I need to let you know about...' Mia responded as she began to feel her eyes tear up. She didn't want to cry, but the way her emotions always combated her was a bit disconcerning.

'Yeesh...That doesn't seem too good...I can head over in a bit...Just keep an open mind on what I look like...A lot has changed and I don't want you to be worried because of what I look like now than I did before...'

'Alright...I just really miss you, Arry...A bit too much for my comfort if I'm being honest.' She responded and put her phone down, curling herself into a ball, huddling her knees to her breasts, beginning to cry. She had missed him far too much not to be crying at the moment. There were so many moments in her life that she had been overly emotional because of Aaron. She didn't know how to describe what she felt each time that passed with such emotions, but she knew she hated it just as much as she hated the feeling of being alone.

'Do you want to talk about it when I get over?' Aaron responded. Mia didn't read it immediately. Instead, she silently cried into her knees, awaiting Aaron's arrival. Aaron didn't really know what to do at this point and he also didn't know if it was going to be awkward to the point they didn't talk. He at least wanted for the both of them to sit together and act calm. After not getting a response, he assumed that she wanted him to just come over at this point and he stood up, getting his keys, and walking out to his car. His home was in shambles at this point and he didn't really want to renovate it either. He just wanted it to become condemned at this point to get rid of all of the evidence of drugs and alcohol. Looking at the house, he saw the top two windows on the left side of his perspective had been shattered from either rocks or fallen branches. Some of the roof panels had been chipping away and the house was turning green from the algae and moss. The front door was dented a bit and the door knob was nearly at its breaking point. Shuddering and stepping away from the place, he walked to his car and unlocked it to get in via the driver's seat. It was a '67 Chevrolet Impala painted red. It was a beautiful car and he cherished it more than he did his house. After hearing the engine start from the keys being turned into ignition, he smiled a bit, not really minding his attire considering it's what he usually wore. He had even bought sixteen different pairs of the same exact clothing with different sizes to not run out so quickly and to not wear dirty clothing.

The drive had only taken about an hour and some change. Aaron had assumed Mia still lived at the home she was in before their two-year departure. His assumptions had proven to be correct considering the license plate on the back of her car was the same as he remembered. 'A4VIW88' was on the plate and the cherry red SUV sat in the driveway as it usually did. He parked in front of the curb and shut off his car, before stepping out of it and closing the door with a clunk. Slowly, he walked up to the door, lots of thoughts racing through his head. 'What if she doesn't really want me here? Will she scold me for what I did? Would she be guilty for not being there? Or am I just coming here to find love from her because I'm selfish?' After reaching the door, he held his breath and raised his hand, eventually knocking on the door three consecutive times. After crying for about an hour, Mia heard a knock on the door. She had initially thought it was Daniel because he forgot something, but when she walked up to the door hesitantly and opened it to find Aaron, she was thoroughly surprised. She didn't think he'd actually come over even if they had both agreed he did. "A-Aaron...?" Mia said softly as she began to tear up yet again.

Aaron looked at Mia with a sympathetic expression in his eyes before he politely invited himself in and sat her down on the couch with him. As soon as they sat down, Mia got in his lap and buried her face in his chest, beginning to cry. "I-I missed you so much...A-And when I heard about what happened, I wanted to go over to you so badly, b-but Daniel wasn't going to let me...And then...A few weeks back, I caught him cheating and th-then it all just hit me that I should've been there with you instead...I'm so sorry Arry..." Mia sobbed, choking on a few words before she looked up at him and hugged him closer. Aaron didn't want to cry, so he held back his tears and listened to what she had to say. Afterward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back apologetically. He felt sorry for her, but he didn't want her to feel guilty. Eventually, he spoke. "It's alright, Mia...I may have been mad or disappointed for a little while, but I got over it...I know you wanted to be there for me originally, but I didn't want to make your choices and it was only up to you to make them. I'll always be here, but I never expected to not contact each other for two years...I've missed you so much and I don't know why I didn't think to message you..." He said, holding her closer and kissing her head. He had always done that when they were kids and Lizette always thought it was adorable.

"C-Can you just hold me for now...? Like we used to...? I just want to sit here with you and calm down..." Mia asked with a sniffle before she blushed a tad. She was thinking of something that she hadn't wanted to think about, but her mind was always meant to wander to that place ... at least only with Aaron. She began thinking of all the different ways that they could end up having sex considering the positions they were in as they lay upon the couch. Firstly, they'd only been on the couch for a few minutes, but it still felt like a while. Secondly, they'd only been in a position where Mia had been in Aaron's lap, her legs splayed beyond his own. Lastly, Mia eventually made it a bit worse for the both of them, switching their position up just a bit and lying down on Aaron's chest as he lay on his back against the couch. He was taller than she was, but she paid no mind to that. For a moment, Aaron was in a small state of panic and embarrassment as the blush began to descend from his cheeks down to his shoulders. He was thoroughly embarrassed and he didn't know why. Well, he sort of did, but there were possible different reasons as to why he was. He didn't know if it was because of how voluptuous Mia was or if it was because he hadn't held her in a while. Over the years, he had seen her become far sexier than he could've imagined her being. He never expected her to be the way she was, but he didn't have a care in the world. This moment was only meant for them to calm themselves and feel better than they did previously. It was also meant to allow them to get comfortable with each other again. Not for some sex drive they both most likely had.

"I can hold you for however long you'd like me to..." Aaron said with a smile before he held her close, disregarding the soft mounds of flesh pressing into his chest. For a moment, he smiled and eventually, he kissed her head as he always did and hugged her gently. "I really missed you, Mia... You and your emotional self..." He said with a chuckle. "You know I can't help my emotions around you!" Mia retorted with a playful punch to his chest. She was acting like a child even if she hated being like one at age twenty-three. "You know it's adorable!" Aaron playfully teased. "D-Don't make me grind against you! Because I will do it if I have to!" Mia stated as a tease, not knowing if she wanted to do that or not. "Wh-What do you mean? What for?" Aaron asked with a heated blush rushing over his face yet again.

"F-For teasing me!" She said with a gentle stutter. "Th-That doesn't mean you have to do that!" He said with a whimper. "But you want it, don't you, Arry? I know how you are with that dirty mind playing tricks on you!" Mia said with a now mischievous smirk on her lips. "Like this, right?~" She cooed with a single rocking motion of her hips against his. "M-Mia... This is not what we're going to be doing! Even if it gets me a bit high, we j-just can't be doing something like this right now... If anything, I should be the one teasing you!" Aaron said after shutting his eyes in embarrassment. "Alright, alright... We can play our little secret game! You tell me a secret and then I tell you a secret! God, I feel like a kid again..." Mia said with a giggle a combed her fingers through Aaron's hair for a moment. "Alright! That sounds fun to me!" Aaron said with a smirk, many different secrets already forming in his head. "You know I was always the one to have secrets. I still have a lot more secrets than you probably think I do. Though I have a twist we can put on the game... What if I tell you four secrets in one go and then you tell me three. Then whoever gets embarrassed the most out of the secrets has to do something embarrassing of their choosing to the other."

"Hm... OK! That sounds pretty good to me!" Mia said and smiled happily. "I'll go first. Alright... First one... I know you probably know what I did back in high school with each time I got to look at you, but I would always get a chance to stare at your body and just be a dirty boy the entire rest of the school day. Though I don't know if you really did notice." He said with a small blush. "You naughty son of a bitch! Did you really keep staring at my boobs almost every day?!" Mia said with a blush and covered her breasts with her arms after sitting up and next to him. She had never really noticed him staring at all, but now that she knew, she was quite embarrassed about it. "Well, not necessarily every day, but I still stared at them a bit too much." Aaron said with a nervous chuckle. Mia couldn't help but sigh in disbelief before she lowered her arms from her chest and prepared herself for the next secret. "Alright... Um... I've only known this since I was around sixteen, but I never really got around to telling you because I was a bit afraid of what you might say about it... Anyway! You know about my eye color changing, right? The way they change via emotions and stuff?" He asked before he saw her nod in agreement. "Well, there's more than just the eye color... I was never born with eye color change, but I was born with heterochromia... The eye color only changed frequently because of what happened to me when I was thirteen. I only noticed it when I was sixteen..." He said before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes and calming himself momentarily before a pair of fluffy ears popped from his head and a long, fluffy tail sprouting from his lower back.

"I'm a kemono... Just like my cousin... I don't know how I got to be this way, but I guess it was because Trenton passed it down onto me or something... I have no clue, but it's who I really am... J-Just don't do anything to my ears or tail yet! I-I'll let you pet me later!" He said with an embarrassed look. Mia couldn't help but squeal in excitement at the fact that Aaron practically looked like a hybrid between a puppy and a human. It was weird, yet so very adorable. 'Oh my god...! He's so fucking cute! The perky ears and the tail! Ah! I want to touch him!' Mia thought to herself, a big smirk on her face. Just as he was about to start his next secret, he felt a certain feeling that caused his eye color to change to a light pink. Light pink meant either pleasure, love, or lust. Depending on the shade of pink, the more or less pleasure, love, or lust there was. The darker the shade, the more lustful it was. The lighter the shade, the more lovable it was. If it were a middle-grade shade of pink, it'd be a mixture of love and lust, making it pleasure. Granted, there were many more emotions than just love, lust, and pleasure when in regards towards his eye color, but that wasn't really towards the point of what situation himself and Mia were in at the moment. "Alright! Next secret! Um... I know you most likely aren't one at this point, but... I-I'm still a virgin... Probably because I haven't really gone out and done anything with my sexual life and stuff... Didn't think I really needed to... Though what's more embarrassing is that... I uh... I wanted my first to be you..." He said with a heated blush on his face. Mia grew a wide smirk on her face as soon as she heard that and she couldn't help but giggle mischievously. "I'll keep that in mind for later, Arry...~" She cooed gently and giggled yet again. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Aaron asked with a whimper. "Anyway.~ What's your fourth secret?" Mia asked with a smile.

"That day... Two years ago... I wanted to have you come over to the bar with me because... I was going to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for so long... But I never got the chance to..." He said and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her. "I love you... Way too much to be honest... I have since high school... After all that we went through together throughout school and just stuck with each other for so long, I fell in love with you... I've wanted to tell you, but... I didn't think I should've when you were dating other people and... just having fun elsewhere while still spending time with me. I know that we spent a lot of time together, but I just didn't think it was a good idea to tell you..." Aaron said with a smile, his ears gently pinned behind his head. "I... I have a confession to make..." Mia said and paused for a moment. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I've had feelings for you... Since our Junior year of high school... Yes, I know you got me out of tight situations before, but after that day you saved me from a group of other guys either cat calling me or trying to get close... My heart was already sold... But then I started dating Daniel... The bad part was that I never stopped feeling the same feelings for you... I just got caught up in Daniel so much and then married him when I should've gone to you... Then come to find out that you nearly died and I was torn apart... Just to have Daniel say that you'd be fine without my company... It made me so angry that he said that because I knew that you wanted me there with you... I knew that you needed me there the most out of anyone else... I wanted to be there with you. I wanted to let you know I was always going to be there for you, but Daniel put a roadblock down and just took me for himself... For his own advantage for his friends... and all he wanted was my body... Up until the point he cheated on me when I still felt loyal to him... It made me so angry that I wasted two god damned years of my life with that asshole... I was abused... Raped... Broken... I never should've agreed to marry him... Then he had the balls to say that we could work something out before he left the house earlier... I wanted to kill him ... I wanted to hurt him until he no longer wanted me here... I made the wrong choice to be with him instead of you... And now that I think of it, I know that I love you far more than I did before. I know that I love you because of your gentle self... Disregarding the flaws you may have... Disregarding the pain we both felt... Disregarding the years without contact... All of it can be shoved away because I know how I feel about you more than I did before..." She said, starting to cry midway. She didn't plan on crying, but the fact that she felt so guilty for not doing something she should've originally done made it worse. "I... If I had just called you, then we could've worked something out way before than now..." Aaron said softly, holding his hand out before grasping onto one of hers, a soft, gentle smile on his lips.

With a gentle sniffle, Mia began to speak again. "But... There's also another reason why I called you over here... It wasn't just because I wanted to cry in your arms like the baby I am... It was also because I wanted to express my feelings for you, but I wanted to see if you did it first... No, I didn't know about yours for mine beforehand, but I wanted you to say something first, because if I did... Then I probably would've made it awkward..." Mia said with a giggle. Eventually, Aaron trailed his other hand up her side, along her neck to find her chin, forcing her head up gently to look him in the eyes before he scooted closer towards her. He paused for a moment before he sealed the wound of their hearts with a gentle kiss to her lips. He'd been wanting to kiss her for so long, but for some reason, it had still felt so far away. He was sitting there on the couch, kissing her as gently as he could, but the only thing stopping him from taking it a step further was his nervousness. Mia blushed a bit as he trailed his hand up her side and neck, but never expected to have him kiss her. Her heart began to flutter gently and before she knew it, her eyes fluttered shut and she melted into the kiss he gave. It was so tender and so pure... She couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around him as best she could, pulling him closer and deepening the soft kiss. After a few moments, the kiss broke apart. Mia was a blushing mess, but she didn't care. "That was possibly one of the best kisses I've had..." Mia said softly, a smile on her lips. She couldn't have imagined anything better if she was being honest. She actually wanted to kiss him again just to make her feel content. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, then I can kiss you again. I just don't know if you want me to at the moment. It's up to you..." Aaron said with a soft smile and a light blush on his cheeks. "I-I'd love one..." Mia said with a smile before she felt his warm hands on her cheeks and the soft press of his lips against hers. It was a magical feeling that she couldn't describe. It felt as if static electricity had been pulling the both of them together just for the both of them to feel something far greater than anything else. It felt so good and so right to be kissing him at this moment, yet she had no idea why.

"We've known each other our entire lives... Yet we never expressed each other's feelings... I feel so stupid for not telling you how I felt... But now that I've told you, I feel like we can do so many more things than we realized... Though as your best friend, I'm not going to go out and propose because you literally just got divorced and obviously need some sort of rest from things like that... Not to mention the abuse you dealt with..." Aaron said and smiled, fixing his hair momentarily. "You are just so... Kind and adorable... I know I should've gone with you two years back and then maybe we could've been happier than we were for two years... I love you a lot though, Arry... As a friend and more, though I don't know what to expect out of you for love and stuff because I've never seen you with someone... Like ever... Have you never dated anyone?" Mia asked him with a small sympathetic look to her eyes. Aaron shook his head 'no' in response and proceeded to speak. "No, Mia. I've never actually dated anyone, but me being my 'Research Boy' self went ahead and looked into what love really should be or what love actually means... After doing a lot of digging, I realized that I didn't need to date someone just to fail over and over at love when I could know how to do it beforehand and then find the right person... A big part of me still feels that you'd be the one to do it... Because even if we've known each other for our lives and we've had a few mishaps, it still doesn't change the fact that we're in this together like we always were..." He said and kissed Mia's cheek gently. "That's... That's really sweet, Aaron... God damn it, I really wish I had just stuck with what my heart was telling me that day... I shouldn't have gone with Danny... I spent two years with abuse, possession, rape, and then just to have it end off with an affair. Seems like a load of bull shit from my end... It was not fun, but in the end, I guess it was good because then he'd not be in my life anymore and you'd be there for me like you always were." Mia said and hugged her friend. She wanted to give him all the love that he wanted or needed and frankly, she believed that he needed so much more love than he thought he would. "If I was able to stop all of that pain you endured, I really would... But since I was spending the first year on probation and then the next year contemplating going after you, I really didn't think I could even if I wanted to..." He said as his tail had a small mind of its own and wrapped around her waist.

"Y'know... I really like what you've shown me about yourself already... I don't know how it's so adorable, but I just really love the ears and the tail... They're so fluffy!" She said with an excited giggle before she paused and raised her next question. "C-Can I pet you?" She said with a small blush. Aaron had no words to say about that question except for the fact that a raging blush was now on his face. "Wh-What? Why do you want to pet me?" He stuttered, eyes slightly widened. "B-Because! I-I just want to see how it feels!" Mia said with a squeak, reaching her hand down to his tail for a moment, gripping it gently with her palm and fingers. "S-So soft... I don't know how it feels softer than my boobs, but... I can't complain..." She whispered, beginning a soft stroking motion. "M-Mia... Don't say things like that, please... It's e-embarrassing..." Aaron said as he bit his lip gently and held back a gentle mewl. "Y-You heard me?!" Mia asked, surprised by his reaction, a deep red blush appearing on her cheeks. They both paused for a moment before Mia gripped onto his tail a bit harder and stroked it faster. Aaron was breathing a bit quickly now, trying his best not to make a sound. Eventually, that plan failed and he let out a soft whine. It was a bit pleasurable to say the least and he really hadn't even been pet in his entire time he'd been a kemono. Mia looked away for a moment when she heard the soft whine. She eventually let go of his tail, making a mental note on doing the same thing later. She did have other plans to discuss at the moment, so she stopped what she was doing and apologized for what she did. "Sorry about that... I-I just wanted to pet you a bit... I do have plans at the moment... I was planning on seeing my mother today after you came here... If you'd like to come along, you can! I bet Lizette would love to see you again! Granted, I've only seen my mother about three times over the past two years, but that's beside the point!" She said with a smile and a soft giggle. "I'd love to come along! We can go now or whenever you'd feel like going! I actually miss your mother quite a bit... How is she on her English?" Aaron asked with a smile. "She's doing good with her English! She just prefers to talk in Spanish when I'm talking to her or you are. How are you with your Spanish?" Mia replied and giggled a bit. "I actually speak Spanish fluently now, so I'll be able to talk to her instead of just understanding her." He said with a gentle rub of his neck.

"That's great! Then we can both speak Spanish with her!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Let me just find my shoes before we head out..." Mia said and laughed. After a moment, Mia stood from the couch and walked around to the kitchen to find her shoes that she usually kept next to the sink on the floor. After finding them and slipping them on, she walked back around to the living room, motioning her eldest friend to follow. With that, he stood up and followed her to the front door. It was decorated with a pink color which didn't necessarily match the house, but he didn't complain. They walked out of the house, key in hand to lock the door behind them, and walked to the red Chevy Impala that Aaron came equipped with. He was thinking of changing it to a matte black or something of the sort. After getting to the car, they both sat in their respective seats with smiles on their faces. "I love you, Aaron..." Mia said softly and held his hand for a moment. She really did love him, but she didn't know how she wanted to express it to him. She knew that he expressed his nearly perfectly with the few kisses they shared moments ago. "I love you more, Mia." He said, giving her a gentle peck on the lips before starting the car. He pulled off from the curb and began the drive back to the home he'd known most of his life. The home that made him feel like it was his real home instead of the terrible, frightening house life with his father. The home he had always come to love was the one that Mia had grown up in whilst having Aaron by her side most days. "Would you like to know how much I care about you? I have a lot of things I could say to you to show that." Mia said happily with a cheeky grin.

"Sure! Go for it! I'm all ears, Mia! Always have been!" Aaron replied with a genuine smile on his face. "I care about you so much to the point that I was so close to snapping on Daniel... I was really close to snapping on him... I wanted to murder him because of what he told me about you... How much he hated the fact that you were still alive... He never knew that I heard him say those things because he always thought I was sleeping... But I heard every word... It made me so angry... The things he did to me... The things he forced me to do for him... The painful, stinging words that continued to ring in my brain at the fact that you could have died... He would always pin the blame on me because I hadn't been there... The bad part about it was that I always believed him when he said that... I hated myself more and more until I caught him having an affair... Then I was sick of it after I filed a divorce... I couldn't take anymore of the guilt... And that's why I texted you... I care about you so much and I'm really sorry I hadn't been there... I really wish I had just gone with you and gotten drunk... Maybe laughed a lot more... Gone home safe in a cab... Cuddled like we always used to..." After finishing the speech she had, it took everything she had not to start crying again because she was sick of crying. She hated it now. "Mia... I'm sorry that you went through that stuff with him... I really am, but you don't need to feel sorry for something that I did wrong... I take responsibility for my own actions and then we both get to talk it out and cuddle and calm down about it like always... It's how we were back then, so why not have it be now as well? Just know that I care about you more than you probably think... Just be yourself around me and I'll be myself around you... We've always done that, haven't we?" Aaron replied apologetically, his fingers curling with hers as they held each others' hand. He made sure to pay attention to driving as well. "I know that's how we were and I plan to keep it that way, Arry... I've always loved how we were so innocent... Until you got dirtier... Though I have a secret plan for you after we visit my mother... It'll be fun! Trust me! But first... I'd like to tell you something else... It's a small secret... But it's also embarrassing and I know you're always the dirty one out of us! J-Just don't make fun of me..." She said and paused before a heated blush came over her face. "You always have surprises for me! I won't question it, but I never get the chance to truly thank you for the surprises... Though go on...? I won't make fun of you for it!" He said with a smile and a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Over the past two years we've not been talking... Well, even before that too... I may have always gotten off to the thought of you touching me or just toying with my body in general... and possibly fucking me relentlessly in the dark room we always played in at my Mom's house... And every time I got a rush of pleasure or even got close to having an orgasm, I'd always moan your name... It's so embarrassing to talk about and I know this came out of left field, but I wanted to tell you now because if I didn't, then it'd be really awkward... But the most embarrassing part was that I always did it either in a public restroom or in my room when I'm alone and Daniel was at work and that I did it almost every day... Though the best part about every time was that it felt so good to let your name slip out so smoothly..." She said and hid herself in her knees to hide the embarrassment on her face. Aaron had no words to say at the moment, but because she was so eager to say it or maybe because she was so embarrassed by her secret, he had to say at least something! "Well... I did not expect you to come out and say that... Though I do have a few confessions before you get anymore embarrassed..." He started, taking a deep breath, having not expected to be brought into this type of conversation with her. They'd only gone into this conversation once before and it didn't really end well considering they both went home afterward and talked on the phone for hours before they began sexually texting each other, giggling over the phone line and then masturbating with each other over the phone. It all ended well, but it was quite embarrassing for the next few days. "I don't know if I can be anymore embarrassed after what I just told you... But go ahead and confess what you feel like confessing." Mia said with a groan. "So... Over the course of around five or so years, I've masturbated a bit too much at the thought of you doing so many different things and the fantasies I had were just outrageous in general... Though, if I'm being honest, I've always wanted to make at least two of those fantasies I had true... I can tell you about them later or something like that... We should also probably not talk about this stuff around your mother." Aaron said with a nervous chuckle. Mia couldn't help but bite her lip at what he had just told her. She did not expect him to tell her the same thing, but she didn't complain. After hearing him say they shouldn't talk about it for now, she nodded before she noticed that they were in the neighborhood her mother lived in. She lived in the same old home that the duo had grown up in. They'd gone through hell in that home at times considering the amount of people that tried to search the place for anything valuable. There was also the problem with Aaron's father trying to get him to come home. "Man... I haven't been here in so long. Nostalgia is just hitting me a bit harder than I expected. It's good to be back here. I'm excited to see your mother..." Aaron said with a smile and pulled into the driveway of the old home after arriving. This was the first time in around two--nearly three--years that either of them had seen Lizette. This was going to be an emotional trip for all three of them...


End file.
